A Beautiful Accident
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Sakura and Gaara were together, but then one day she was gone from his life. When he finds her again, nothing is the way he expected it to be at all. Rated T for light fluff and subjects. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I got another story here for you, and it's only going to be a two-parter, unless I want to make it longer, then it will only go up to a three-parter, probably. T rated for now, though if I do end up doing more, it might end up M. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

_**A Beautiful Accident**_

**Part One**

He stood in his office on the fifth floor, staring out the window. Four years it had been since he'd last seen her, two years since he'd held her in his arms. Sabaku no Gaara allowed himself a moment to rest his thoughts on a cherry blossomed beauty, then he forced himself to focus once again on his work. Sakura was gone, and it was only in quiet moments like this that he allowed her to invade his mind.

Six months they'd been together, but it seemed that he'd been the only one who'd thought that their relationship was worthwhile. He'd even told her he loved her, just before he went on a business trip. When he got back, her house was empty, and no one knew where she'd gone. Naturally he'd looked for her, but it was like she'd vanished off the face of the earth.

So he'd put all of his energies into forgetting her, and work had provided that outlet for him. Running the family business was distraction enough, and the complicated workings of Sabaku Incorporated, one of the country's finest exportation companies, was definitely the cure for what ailed him. Gaara was in charge simply because Temari had chosen to be a housewife and Kankurou was too irresponsible to even attempt running a multi-million dollar company.

Still, at least the last four years weren't a total waste. Gaara'd found other ways to deal with Sakura's rejection, and had found comfort in the arms of other women. Not so many that he would get labelled as a playboy or anything, that would be crass and beneath him. But it assuaged his feelings of loneliness that Haruno Sakura had once done for him, and that was all he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary on the intercom, telling him that his sister was here. "Send her in," was his crisp command.

"Hello baby brother!" Temari greeted as she swept into the room. "I have some interesting news for you!"

The only news Gaara was interested in right now was whether or not the new proposal had gone through, and there was no way Temari would know about it (unless she'd been snooping again) so all he did was grunt out, "Hn."

"Shika and I have found something that you've been interested in for a long time," she said, planting herself on his chair and swivelling it around to face him. "This is something that you once had, but then you went and misplaced it. Well, we've found it. And quite by accident, too."

"Temari," Gaara spoke in a long-suffering voice. "Unless you've somehow managed to find Mother's charm that _you _lost, I'm really not that interested."

"First off," Temari said, standing up and moving over to him, "it was Kankurou's fault, not mine! Secondly, it's a person, not a thing."

Despite himself, his interest was piqued. "What do you mean, it's a person?" he demanded. The only person he'd misplaced was…

"It's Sakura," Temari told him, and Gaara's whole world began to spin.

Temari found her? But how? Where? When? These questions, and so many more were zooming through his mind as his sister handed him a slip of paper.

"That is her current address," she told him. "She's only been living there for about a month, but before you go chasing off after her to demand answers from her, there's something you should know…"

* * *

"Wheee!! Higher, mama! Higher!"

Sakura smiled as her three year old daughter, Aina, giggled happily on the swing. She was so beautiful, her little miracle, and she was glad that she'd fought so hard to have her. So many doctors had recommended that she terminate her pregnancy, given the risks to her own survival, but from the instant that she'd known about her, there was no way that she was _ever _going to let her go.

The reason that the doctors had pushed for an abortion was because Sakura had been in a horrific accident, and hadn't been able to walk unsupported for over three years. She had no idea what had happened, she'd lost the eight months before that because of amnesia. It had only been two months that she'd been out of her wheelchair, and she had a limp that she was probably never going to get rid of, but at least now she had her independence.

She was still going to be on strong pain medication for a long time, though, and her brother was still going to be nearby. Sakura had refused to stay in his house anymore, and while she could tell he was relieved to have his wife all to himself again, he'd put up quite a fight over it.

"But we can look after you here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto had argued. "How are you going to look after Aina all by yourself?"

"I'm not helpless, Naruto!" Sakura'd snapped. "I can walk now, and Aina is exited about this too! Besides, we won't be far, and you'll still be able to come over and check up on us!"

Her brother was sooo worried about her, but she knew that her and Aina would be fine. The house was lovely, and there weren't too many stairs. The money from the settlement from the accident would ensure that their lives would be comfortable, though not luxurious, and a hefty amount of it had already been set aside in a trust for Aina when she turned twenty-one.

The only question Sakura had about anything in her life was who her daughter's father was. She'd obviously met him some time during the eight months she'd forgotten, and she constantly worried that he was out there somewhere, possibly hating her for abandoning him. When she'd voiced this concern to her brother, Naruto had promised that he would try to find the guy, but since Sakura had no clue who he might be, they'd had absolutely zero success.

There was a small clue, though, and that was Aina herself. The only physical thing her daughter had inherited from her was her bone structure and her forehead. Her hair was a shade of crimson that could almost be called blood-red, and her eyes were a seemingly impossible jade. Then again, Sakura had no way of knowing what her blood relatives looked like, since both she and her brother were adopted, but still.

Sakura had been adopted as a baby, so she had no memory of any family but the ones who'd taken her in as their own. Naruto, on the other hand, had been six ears old when he was adopted, living in an orphanage until an emerald eyed, pink haired girl had befriended him and then begged her parents to take him home with them. So now here they were, one big happy family that wouldn't let you down, no matter what.

"Mummy!" Aina yelled, and Sakura realised that in her reverie, she'd stopped pushing the swing.

"Oh, sorry, darling," Sakura murmured.

"It's ok," Aina said gravely. "Are you tired now, Mummy? We can go inside if you want."

Sakura smiled sadly. Her little girl was more grown up than most three year olds, all because of what life had thrown at them both. The accident had affected both of their lives in different ways, and she knew that life was never going to be normal. A small twinge of pain shot along her spine and she had to hide her grimace.

"Ok, sweetheart," Sakura conceded. "Let's go inside now."

Aina took her mother's hand and the two of them made their way inside the house.

* * *

He was here. After having to reschedule all of his appointments and cancelling dinner dates and the like, Gaara had finally made it to the place that Temari said Sakura was living. _With his daughter. _The knowledge that Sakura had simply taken off with his child was gnawing at his insides, and he'd had to stop several times along the way to compose himself and get a hold of his anger. _She'd kept his child from him!_ He would not easily forgive this!

He knew the child was his from the way Temari had described her. Three years old, crimson hair and jade eyes. It was a good thing that Sakura had never actually met Temari before, otherwise she probably would have taken off with his child again. Temari'd only known it was Sakura because she'd seen pictures of her before, and Gaara'd talked about her, what she was like.

But it seemed that all that time he'd been wrong about her, especially if she could do this to him! He grit his teeth in anger as he thought of the fact that he hadn't been there for his child. But all that would change, now. If necessary, he would use the lawyers at his disposal and take the child from her! If she ever wanted to see her again, then she would have to follow _his _rules, no matter what!

Getting out of his sports car, Gaara took a moment to collect himself. Leaning against the hood, he took in his surroundings, the smell of the sea air sharp but soothing. It really was a nice place, he had to admit, a perfect environment for a child to be brought up in. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed himself forward, headed straight for the house in front of him. He was almost there when something stopped him in his tracks.

Sakura had emerged from the house. Even from this distance, she still took his breath away. The white dress she was wearing was flapping in the breeze, her cherry locks as well. She looked out over the ocean almost contemplatively, and his heart caught in his throat. Still so beautiful, still so perfect. Wait… was she limping? Indeed she was, and he watched as she moved along the porch of the house, her movements elegant despite the obvious limp.

Then someone else came out of the house, and all of Gaara's instincts bristled. It was a man, and he moved instantly to Sakura's side and hugged her from behind. Rage filled him at the sight of this person touching what was his, but then that thought instantly sobered him up. His? After all this time, he apparently still considered Sakura to be his. Sakura turned in the man's arms and hugged him back, but then something even worse happened.

A little girl with hair like his came out, and immediately the blond man let go of Sakura to pick the girl up and swing her around before hugging her as well. His daughter, that had to be his daughter. Gaara was beyond enraged now. It was one thing that Sakura seemed to have replaced him in her bed, but with their daughter as well? That was it! Gaara moved forward, headed straight towards them and burning with the desire to destroy them both and take his child away from them forever.

* * *

Sakura watched her brother spin his niece around with a smile on her face. Naruto was so irrepressible, and she was glad that he was here right now. Last night had been really bad with all the pain she'd been in, and when Hinata had called and discovered this, she'd immediately sent her husband over to help his sister through the night. And of course, Aina was naturally glad to see him as well.

Suddenly a strange feeling overwhelmed her, and she looked out towards the main road to see a man coming their way. Normally the sight of a stranger coming towards her house would have set her immediately on the defensive, but at the sight of his crimson hair and, when he got closer, jade eyes, Sakura simply went into shock. He looked so much like Aina! Was this man her daughter's father? If so, he looked _extremely _mad!

Naruto noticed him as well, and he must have sensed the man's malevolence, because he quickly whispered to Aina, and the little girl nodded and went back in the house. When the man reached the steps of the house, all three of them were silent a moment before the red head spoke.

"Sakura," he said, his voice cold and ruthless.

"Do I know you?" she asked, and saw his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Don't play games with me," he said, his tone threatening.

If this really was Aina's father, Sakura wondered what she'd ever seen in this rude and cold man. "I'm not playing games!" she snapped. "Do I know you or not?!"

"You should probably answer my sister's question," Naruto advised. "She can get _really_ mad when she's upset!"

Something flared in the red head's eyes. "Sister?" he asked, then scoffed, "You don't look even remotely alike!"

Naruto shrugged. "We were both adopted," he said, and Sakura didn't miss the way the guy's eyes narrowed.

"I'll ask you again," she said. "Do I know you?"

The guy closed his eyes and stook in a deep breath, and it seemed to her that he was forcing himself to relax. Then he opened his eyes and told her, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara, and yes, you know me. We were together for six months about four years ago, and I now have no doubt that I am also the father of your child."

"Daddy?" a small voice spoke up, and the three adults turned to see Aina standing there, staring at Gaara.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it and will review, since nothing says 'I liked that!' more than a review! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final chapter! All done now, and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Part Two**

Sakura's head whipped around and she saw Aina standing in the doorway, staring at the newcomer. "Aina, honey," she chastised. "Didn't uncle Naruto say to stay inside?"

Aina looked up at her mother with a forlorn look on her face, and Sakura sighed. Reaching out, she pulled her daughter to her and turned to face the man who was staring at Aina with a look akin to wonder in his eyes. He took a tentative step forward, but then stopped. Sakura moved forward instead, keeping her daughter close by her side.

Aina stared intently at the other red head, her eyes wide and her thumb in her mouth. Sakura repressed the urge to sigh. Her daughter only really did that when she was nervous, and in this situation, it was totally understandable.

"Honey," she said, catching everyone's attention. "This is Gaara. He's your father, I guess."

Jade eyes snapped to hers. "You guess?" Gaara demanded. "I would think that it was obvious!"

Naruto took a step forward, prepared to defend his sister and niece. "Hey!" he said. "Watch it!"

Sakura put a placating hand on her brother's arm and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Naruto," she said. "I think it's best if we all went inside. Obviously, there are things that we all need to talk about."

Gaara nodded his head, and Naruto did too, reluctantly, so Sakura led them all inside, still keeping her daughter close. Once they were all in the house, she noticed Gaara looking around and felt like he was judging the living conditions that she had their daughter in. He seemed to approve, though, because he made no comment as they all entered the living room. The two men sat down on the two couches while Sakura and Aina sat on the lounge.

"So…" she said. "Where to begin?"

"Just start at the beginning," Gaara told her in a commanding voice. "What happened?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't really know," she admitted. "I only know what other people told me after I woke up."

"Woke up?" the red head demanded.

"There was an accident," Naruto told him. "A truck hit the passenger side of the car Sakura was in. She was lucky to survive. But Ino…"

"Ino?"

"She was my best friend," Sakura explained, but it seemed this was unnecessary.

"I know," Gaara said. "Yamanaka Ino. We met because of her. I'd heard that she'd died… You were in the same accident?"

Sakura nodded and a tear slid unchecked down her cheek as she hugged her daughter closer for comfort. Aina reached around and hugged her mother, and Sakura felt more tears well in her eyes.

Naruto realised that his sister was preoccupied with her grief, and he continued with, "Sakura was driving. She blames herself, though she really shouldn't. It was that bastard's fault, the one driving the truck! He wasn't thinking straight because he was hopped up on drugs!"

"_What!?"_

Naruto nodded his head, approving of Gaara's outrage. "Apparently the company the driver worked for handed out stimulants to their drivers so that they would stay awake on long jobs," he said. "This guy was high when he hit my sister's car, so he wasn't properly aware of what was happening. He did stop, though, that's something."

Everything Naruto was saying was obviously striking a nerve, because the waves of violence emanating off the red head were palpable to all, including Aina. She started to whimper, and Sakura held her even closer, rocking her gently. Gaara was clearly outraged at all that had happened, and Sakura decided that she never wanted to be the recipient of his anger, _ever._

* * *

This was almost unbearable. The knowledge of what Sakura had gone through without him there… All the hate and ire that he'd held for her these past four years vanished instantly to be replaced with a murderous anger that had him wanting to destroy the person who'd done this so utterly that there would literally be nothing left of them. To think that all this time she'd been suffering…

Naruto was speaking again, and Gaara forced himself to calm down so he could listen. "Sakura was a total mess," the blond was saying. "There was so much damage to her spine, everyone was convinced that she'd never walk again. And when we discovered that she was pregnant, it got worse. The doctors kept telling us that the baby should be aborted, but when we told Sakura, she refused, and mum and I backed her decision, so the doctors had to keep them both going."

Abortion? Looking over at Aina, who was still in her mother's arms, Gaara was not happy with the thought that the little girl might not have been here if not for Sakura's determination. Aina looked up suddenly and the two of them stared at each other a moment. Caught in the intense stare of his daughter, he knew that here was another human being he would do anything to protect.

"There was one doctor there who helped us," Naruto was saying. "Doctor Tsunade. She was amazing, the way she supported us! It was due to her expertise as a doctor that Aina and Sakura both made it out alive through everything."

Suddenly Aina pulled herself away from her mother and made her way over to him. All three adults in the room watched as the little girl made her way over to Gaara, a man she'd never met before in her entire life but it seemed that she positively glowed with the need to know him. Aina stopped before him and stared at him before she spoke.

"Are you going to stay with us now?" she asked. "Maruko always said that a mummy and a daddy were supposed to stay with their children."

Gaara noticed that Sakura was suddenly blushing and he looked back to his daughter. "I would like that," he said, "if your mummy would want that, too."

"She does!" Aina exclaimed a huge smile plastered on her face. "She's always telling uncle Naruto that she wanted my daddy here! And now you are!"

Gaara looked up at Sakura, eyebrow raised. Her face was as red as a tomato, but he realised that Aina was probably right. Naruto had a big grin on his face and looked like he was repressing the urge to laugh out loud.

"Aina!" Naruto chastised, barely managing to form the words. "You're making your mother blush!"

The little girl looked over at her mother and her eyes widened. "Sorry mummy!" she said, going over to her and hugging her leg.

But the spell was broken now. The miserable mood that had overshadowed them at the recounting of what had happened was dispelled by the bright little girl who was still hugging her brilliantly blushing mother.

* * *

Aina had excitedly consented to stay the night over at Uncle Naruto's and Aunt Hinata's. Naruto had seen the need for Sakura and Gaara to be alone for awhile and get things sorted out between them. After giving the red head a cursory rundown of Sakura's medication, and what to do if she had back spasms and such, he seemed to feel alright leaving the two of them alone.

"We're just a phone call away," he told them. "If you need anything, I can be here in five minutes!"

Already Gaara was aware of everything that had happened, from the accident to the law suit to the rehabilitation that Sakura had gone through to reach the point she was at now. The pinkette sighed. Currently she was sitting in her living room, staring out at her balcony that Gaara was pacing along, talking to someone on his mobile. Apparently he needed to make a few calls to let people know that he was going to be away longer than he'd expected.

The way that he'd reacted to all of this had shown Sakura that he was probably a one-of-a-kind find. Had she really been so lucky to find a guy like him? She'd gathered that he'd been devastated when she'd vanished from his life, and she felt bad about forgetting him, even though it wasn't actually her fault. But from the looks of it, he clearly intended to make up for lost time.

Carefully standing up from where she'd been sitting, Sakura made her way into the kitchen to find something to eat. With everything that had happened, she hadn't been able to have anything for lunch, and her stomach was protesting. Pulling out some bread, cold meat and salad, she made herself a quick sandwich, sitting on one of the kitchen stools to eat her impromptu meal. Gaara was still outside on the phone, and she wondered how long he would be.

She didn't have to wait long because he came in to the kitchen as she finished her food and simply stood in the doorway, watching her. Sakura felt embarrassed under his intense observation, and she nervously put the plate in the sink to be washed later. Moving towards him, she stopped an arms length from him and looked into his eyes, her breath catching in her throat at the look in his jade eyes.

"Did you sort everything out?" she asked, her voice a little husky.

Gaara nodded. "I've managed to arrange things so I can stay here awhile," he told her. "Naturally, I'll have to return eventually, but its fine for now."

He reached a hand out and gently caressed her face, and Sakura felt a tingle go along her spine. "I've missed you, Sakura," he told her. "I've thought about you a lot, and now I'm ashamed to admit that I hated you for the longest time."

"It's ok," Sakura said. "You had no way of knowing. You don't need to apologise."

Gaara leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek and she breathed in, inhaling his masculine scent. Ok… Intoxicating. Sakura closed her eyes and let him pull her to him, the sensations he was sending along her spine causing a chill that was extremely nice. Her arms slipped around him and she held on tight as his lips moved to cover hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

It felt so good, so right, to hold her in his arms again. All theses years of her not being there had cumulated to the point where a single touch was enough to bring back so many memories, and Gaara fully intended that they would have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time. He felt that nothing was out of reach now with Sakura back in his arms. Pulling away slightly, he stared down at her, waiting until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I want us to be together again," he told her. "I understand that it may take awhile for you to love me again, but I'm willing to wait. I love you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and blinked, tears falling from her eyes. "I want to love you too," she said. "Maybe I'll even be able to remember everything because of this."

"Really?" Gaara asked. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed and she pulled away from him, sitting back on the chair. "Doctor Tsunade told me that I would have a better chance of remembering what I'd lost if there was someone around who'd known me then," she told him. "But we had no idea about you, or anyone else that might have been there at the time."

The thought of Sakura remembering what they'd had was extremely appealing to him, and Gaara asked, "Well, do you think it would help if I told you about things that we did?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Tsunade said that sort of thing would be extremely helpful! Tell me something now, please!"

Gaara chuckled and said, "Well, there was one time that we were supposed to have dinner at a restaurant, but we had to cancel our plans because of a storm. The wind and the rain had made it impossible for anyone to go anywhere, so we'd decided to spend the night in instead."

Sakura started blushing lightly as she asked, "Were we spending that time in bed?"

"Not at first," he told her. "We actually stayed up playing board games for awhile. You always did love to try to beat me at monopoly."

She laughed happily. "I've always loved playing games," she admitted. "Me, Naruto and our parents would always spend our family time around the table playing all sorts of games!"

Gaara was about to reach out to pull her to him again when a grimace of pain flitted across her features. Instantly alert, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Sakura winced again, more visibly this time, and she told him, "Back pain. I just need to take some pills and it'll be alright eventually."

Remembering what Naruto'd told him, Gaara quickly retrieved her pain meds and got her a glass of water, watching as she slowly swallowed them. "Do you need to lie down or something?" he asked, and she nodded.

Carefully he led her to her bedroom, immediately noting that the bed was medically designed to allow her to easily get out of it, and he felt a renewed pang of guilt at the fact that he hadn't been there for her. Even though she'd been right to assure him that it wasn't his fault at all. Gingerly he helped Sakura onto the bed and was about to leave but her hand grabbed his and he looked down to see her earnestly staring up at him.

"Please stay," she whispered, and he could hear the pain in her voice. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

He didn't even hesitate. Gaara yanked off his shoes and tie, then slid into the bed next to her, but stayed above the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close even as she snuggled into him. He heard Sakura release a heavy sigh and felt that at last, he was home.

"Thank you for being here," she murmured against him, and he felt her slowly slip into slumber.

At last he had the woman he loved in his arms, and come tomorrow, they would work on starting their life over again, together.

**So there you have it. Please review!**


End file.
